A Birthday Wish
by NothingbutButterbeer
Summary: Annabeth is extremely excited for her eighteenth birthday, but all her hopes are completely crushed when Percy doesn't show up all day. Has Percy truly forgotten her birthday, or is it something else...? Percabeth Enjoy :)
**_This story is dedicated to TG, my totally_ amazing _friend and editor, for her birthday. I cannot even tell you how hard it was to write this without your feedback, and I hope you have the best bday EVER!_**

 ** _TO THE ONE AND ONLY… TG! Happy Bday!_**

 ** _Hope u enjoy this ;)_**

The pale morning sky lit up in a spectacular light show of pinks and yellows as the sun peeked over the Camp Half Blood hills. A small bluebird sang, animatedly flying around a crisp strawberry patch, and signaled the start of a new day.

Annabeth sat up groggily, her curly blonde hair straggled over her shoulders in a tangled mess. Rubbing her eyes, she fought the strong urge to slump back down into her warm, cozy bed…

 _"NO!_ " she chided herself. " _GET UP!"_

 _S_ ummoning up enough energy to shuffle out of bed, she began combing through her disheveled hair with her fingers and dragged her feet to the bathroom to get ready.

There was something special about today… something Annabeth couldn't quite put her finger on yet. Her anniversary with Percy? Percy's birthday? Heck, was it _her_ birthday? No, no, and no… wait. Holy shit... was it?- it _was_ her birthday! How had she forgotten her own _birthday_? Sure, with all the reconstructing from the war against Gaea, there had been quite a bit on her mind… but still, _it was her_ birthday!

Slightly perking up at this unexpected turn of events, Annabeth quickly brushed her teeth, properly combed her hair, and dashed out of her cabin. If it truly was her birthday and she wasn't just hyperventilating or something, she wanted to spend every second of her eighteenth birthday with her friends… and a certain son of Poseidon.

As she jogged over to the dining hall, she heard Hazel and Piper squeal," OMIGODSSS ANNABETH! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

They ran over and encased her in a ginormous bear hug. Laughing, Annabeth hugged them back with equal force.

The girls sat down next to Frank, who clapped her on the back, and Jason, who said," Wow. What is it again, oldie? Forty-seven? Forty-eight?"

Annabeth punched his arm as they all burst out laughing. She was delighted to start the day out with the people she loved most, but her heart immediately plummeted when she noticed that there was no sign of Percy.

Not wanting to spoil the mood, however, Annabeth quickly planted a false smile and feigned content.

It was fine, right? Percy was probably just oversleeping again, being the goofball he was… Still, Annabeth couldn't help but feel a deep void open up inside of her…

* * *

It was noon, and there had been no sign of Percy _all day_. By now, everyone had noticed his absence and tried to distract her with her favorite food, activities, and even questions about architecture… but to no avail. She truly appreciated her friends' efforts to console her, but nothing could replace her grief and hurt.

After her misery, Annabeth felt _anger_ \- anger, for Percy completely _forgetting_ his own girlfriend's birthday.

Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she sat alone at the edge of the forest. There was nothing that could compare to this wretched feeling of desolation and heartache. Soon hearing the ruffle of footsteps behind her, Annabeth quickly wiped her face with a sleeve and turned around to find none other than Nico di Angelo.

"Oh!" she cried in shock, hoping he would not notice her tear- stricken face. "Sorry, erm- didn't see you there Nico."

He smiled, his face ghostly white and his dark eyes sunken. If he had noticed her pained expression, he didn't show any sign of it. "No problem. Happy Birthday."

For some reason, Annabeth had found the ashen boy's greeting comforting. Nico had eased up to her slightly after the last war, having divulged his secret crush on Percy. He seemed much calmer now- not so weary and tense- and he no longer put himself down. She was proud of him to have come so far, and then she remembered something that made her smile for the first time in hours.

"So… how are things with Will Solace, eh?" she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Within seconds, Nico's face had morphed from deathly to pale to a flushed pink. He stammered," Hmm? Oh, um.. nothing…. nothing's going on… I mean! We're fine- everything's fine."

Annabeth laughed, standing up to brush her pants. How Nico had managed to lift her spirits so suddenly would remain a mystery to her, but she was eternally grateful to him for it. He blushed, giving her a small smile and asked," Do you wanna walk?"

Thankful for a distraction, she returned his smile and nodded. Once again, she inquired," Honestly, Nico, how are things with Will? He seems to genuinely make you happy, and I'm so glad that you have someone like him."

Now Nico's eyes grew wide as he blushed furiously and quickened his pace while walking. He avoided making eye contact with Annabeth, but she could still make out the warm glow in his eyes. Her heart melted.

Will and Nico were absolutely _perfect_ for each other - there was no doubting that. Nico looked at Will the same way Annabeth always looked at Percy… oh… _Percy._

Her mirth disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Nico finally spoke up. "Yeah, thanks…. I guess- I mean… he's great…. how are things with Percy? Anything special for your birthday?"

Annabeth gave him a sad smile and gently shook her head, fighting off the tears that were welling in her eyes. She sighed," Well, I think he actually forgot…."

Nico looked shocked, his dark eyes wide in disbelief, until he shook out of his haze and quickly said," Annabeth! I'm so sorry! Wait, are you absolutely _sure_ , though? I really don't think-"

She cut him off with a shaky laugh and murmered," Yeah, well… I haven't exactly seen him today, so…" Her eyes glazed over and her breath shortened as she stared blankly at two sparrows whizzing around a laurel tree nipping each other's beaks. Shaking out of her haze, Annabeth groaned. Was she seriously jealous of the romantic relationship between two lousy _birds_? Damn that Percy...

"So-Will?" she attempted at a change of topic.

Nico rolled his eyes, giving her a pointed look. "Annabeth, I don't think that digressing from the topic will make you feel any better, all right? Trust me, just let everything out."

Annabeth sighed, knowing that _Nico_ of all people should know, and twiddled a lone strand of her hair abstractedly. Willing herself to talk, she was surprised at how quickly and easily everything just spilled out.

Nico listened patiently as she told him about her " _Percy-less_ " day, a weight soon lifting off her chest. After rambling on for a good ten minutes, Annabeth felt relief flooding through her, glad to have shared her angst with someone. Nico just looked back at her with understanding eyes, the sympathy etched clearly on his face.

Smiling once again, he said," Annabeth, I'm sure everything's all right. Just put some faith in Percy-"

Annabeth snorted in frustration, anger starting to boil up inside of her once more. " _FAITH_? Nico, he forgot my _BIRTHDAY_! What kind of a boyfriend forgets his girlfriend's _birthday_?"

He shrugged and gave her another weary smile. They walked in silence, listening to the birds chirp and the bees hum. The peaceful tranquility was broken when Nico cleared his throat and asked," Eh… Annabeth? You haven't, you know, actually looked for Percy _yourself_ , have you?"

Startled, Annabeth stopped in her tracks. However mad she was right now, she had to admit that this idea hadn't even crossed her mind. _Some daughter of Athena_ …. she grumbled to herself.

"Er. no.. actually."

He flashed her a reassuring grin. "Then maybe you should."

New hope coursed through her, and she felt a light flutter in her heart. Her breath slightly steadied and her shoulders slumped in relief. Maybe he didn't forget.. maybe he was just waiting for _her…_

* * *

That _shitbox_ wasn't waiting for her. He wasn't even at _camp_! All the hope Annabth had left was ripped painfully out of her. She had spent _forever_ looking for Percy, all the way from the training arenas to the dining hall to the climbing wall…

Now she sat at the dock, peering over the pristine blue lake. The sun had set, and the stars were faintly twinkling behind whips of gray clouds. She hugged her knees and tucked her head between her legs.

Watching the wind gently grapple with the serene water, Annabeth whimpered as hot tears dribbled down her face and splashed onto her jeans.

How _could_ he? There wasn't _anything_ Annabeth wouldn't do for him… yet he forgot her own measly _birthday_ … For his birthday, she had stayed up until midnight to wish him, spent hours making his ridiculous blue food, and even skipped her monthly trip to Camp Jupiter to be with him! Shakily wiping away some tears, Annabeth checked her watch… _great_. Only two hours left until her birthday was officially over.

Finally, when she could bear the loneliness no longer, she stood up to leave. Her heart felt heavy and her head swayed with haziness. Casting one last miserable glance at the calm waves lapping against the dock, Annabeth hesitantly turned to walk back to her cabin. Maybe she could still see a few of her friends before curfew...

Suddenly, there was a light gurgling behind her, as if someone was breathing bubbles underwater. Swiveling around, she eyed the lake. The murky blue water was now glowing a gorgeous faint purple, and something churned beneath the light waves. The purplish glimmer of the water illuminated the indigo sky, creating a radiant aura of colors that complemented the twinkling stars beautifully. Out of the water, small lilyflowers popped up to the surface. They slowly swayed with the current, dancing to the waves, before arranging themselves in some sort of pattern. Annabeth gazed at the flowers in wonder until her jaw dropped.

The flowers, now stationary, spelled:

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABETH CHASE!_

 _The world seemed to be spiraling around her as she saw a green-eyed demigod emerge out of the water and smirk at her. Her eyes made their way from his wet, bedraggled hair to his dimpled cheeks to his beaming smile."Hey," he said._

 _"Hey," she breathed back._

 _They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and there was nothing that could describe the precious feeling of pure lust that passed through them. Just a day of being apart had shattered them, but everything was all right now. Soon enough, Annabeth found herself snugly cradled in Percy's arms._

 _Together, they sunk beneath the waves, a hot mess of tangled limbs. You could still hear their muffled laughs from beneath the waves… you could still see them gaze affectionately into each other's eyes from the surface…. and you could still feel the power of their love from even the farthest of distances… They were the perfect match, and nothing could ever stop them._


End file.
